


Didn't Miss a Beat

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony throws a party... to get them all together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't Miss a Beat

Tony had found Jane and Darcy after reviewing their files, inviting them to a 'science conference'. The minute Bruce learned that Betty was going to be there, he decided to hide in R&D. Tony let him, but delivered cake and coffee addressed to both Bruce and 'the other guy'. Erik tried to beg off, but Tony just sicced Pepper on him.

Natasha wound up representing SHIELD.

It was a party celebrating humanity, with Erik as the special guest. Tony claimed science had won the day.

After, Pepper spoke to each of them, making an association with Stark research grants.


End file.
